Brother, my brother
by Serosa
Summary: It is not easy to love your own brother. Not when the love you feel for him is wrong... tainted. slight KxK. Written in a pov I seldom see. Angst and romance


**_Warnings: This story will contain light shonen ai, the type that you notice but hardly get affected by as well as a little bit of angst... and also a slight spoiler for episode 18. I hope you enjoy._**

_**Brother, my brother**_

I was five when I watched your eyes settle on me for the first time.

I remember mother and father smiling and looking proudly as I reached out to touch you.

Your small hand curled around my finger in a firm grip, and after a while you let out a laugh.

I smiled at you, still awestruck about it all.

I was only five, but already I knew; I would always love you.

000

I was eight when we chased each other around the field that time.

You were chasing me at that moment. You were only tree years old, but still very fast for your age.

Then suddenly you tripped and fell.

You hit your knee and cried because it was bleeding.

I ran back to you and kneeled down next to you.

You stopped crying when I kissed your knee, and you told me it felt better already.

I helped you stand up and together we walked home so that mother could take a look at the wound.

I was only eight, but already I knew; I would always protect you.

000

I was thirteen when father gave me my life-sword. I remember you looking at it in awe.

You had been training swordsmanship for barely tree years, and were only allowed to use a training-sword.

You asked me if you could touch it.

I allowed you to do so, but warned you to be careful.

You ran your fingers along the blade, all the time being careful not to cut yourself. You acted as if the weapon was something sacred.

I smiled and ruffled your hair, and told you that when you are as old as me, father would give you your own life-sword, and it would be your most treasured possession.

I was only thirteen, but already I knew; my love for you was different.

000

I was fifteen when I finished my swordsmanship training.

I remember when I and father were walking home after the formalities, the ones that only swordsmen who had finished their training were allowed to participate in.

You saw us coming and you saluted me with your training-sword, and I laughed and saluted you back.

Then you ran forward and hugged me, telling me how happy you were for me.

I hugged you back, ruffled your already messy hair and kissed you on the cheek with tenderness that had grown over the years.

You were only an inexperienced child, I know. Only ten years old.

But in my eyes, you were and would always be the most beautiful in Mysteria.

I was fifteen then, and I knew; I would grow to desire you.

000

I was eighteen when I watched you receive your life-sword.

You were so happy, so proud, and you looked at me with your beautiful eyes filled with joy.

I came up to congratulate you, and I hugged you. I closed my eyes as I kissed your cheek with love.

Over your shoulder I saw father's harsh glare. I understood that he knew.

I was about to let you go when you hugged me tighter and whispered.

"I love you, nii-sama."

It hurt to hear that, because I knew how innocent your love towards me was, and how tainted my love towards you was.

I hugged you back with hidden sadness and answered:

"I love you too."

I was eighteen then, and I knew; you were no longer safe in my arms.

000

I was twenty when you finished your swordsmanship training.

You went trough the formalities with grace and dignity, and I watched you proudly.

Afterwards you seeked me out from the audience, and when you finally found me, you lifted your life-sword and saluted me with a smile filled with happiness.

I lifted my sword and saluted you back, also smiling.

You ran up to me and hugged me.

"I did it, nii-sama!" you laughed.

Behind you I could see father looking at us, or rather, looking at me, coldly. But he would no longer need to worry about your sweet innocence.

I congratulated you, hugged you and kissed your forehead for the last time before pushing you away from me.

In your eyes I could see confusion and hurt, but I forced myself to turn my back to you and walk away.

I was twenty then, and I knew; I had to protect you from me.

I died that very same year…

000

I should have been about thirty two when I forced you to fight me.

I could see unshed tears in your eyes, along with a question you had every right to ask: "Why?"

It pained me, for each attack I made against you.

I cursed the necromantic, Oscha, for each attack you had to endure.

Finally you broke the spell binding my spirit.

I fell to my knees as death rapidly approached me.

You were there, wrapping your arms around me when I could no longer hold myself up.

I looked into your eyes, and I saw that even though your pure soul had lost its childlikeness, you would still remain the most beautiful in Mysteria.

"Don't be sad, Kumo-chan," I told you, smiling as I spoke. "I belong in death. This is how is should be."

I placed my hands on your cheeks and kissed you, like I'd wanted for so long.

Not soon after I felt you kissing me back.

You kissed me with passion much like my own, and I then realized that perhaps, you had meant more that I ever dared to hope with what once seemed like innocent words from a child.

I moved my head to rest on your shoulder.

"I love you, Kiri-nii-sama," you cried in my ear. And I answered:

"I love you too, Kumo-chan. I always have, and always will.

"Now and forever…"

I should have been thirty two then, and I knew; I would always love you.

_**Owari**_


End file.
